


Make A List, Check It Twice

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, it's so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: tumblr Prompt of the Day - 12/18/20 from holidaysat221b: Christmas – I would also look for England-specific things too – Christmas crackers, puddings, panto, wassail - gettingovergreta.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45
Collections: 2020 Twelve Days of Sherlolly, Flash Fics





	Make A List, Check It Twice

"Christmas crackers, puddings, panto, wassail," Sherlock read aloud, his voice trailing off in dismay as he clutched Molly's checklist in his hands.

He stared at her, wide-eyed with a look approaching panic. "Surely you don't mean…we don't have to actually…"

Molly gave him her sweetest - and most deadly - smile. "Yes, dear. You promised the children. We are checking off every. Single. Item. On. That. List." She rubbed her largely expanded belly, cooing, "Isn't that right, darlings? Didn't daddy promise he would do all those things for us when he found out about you? Yes he did!" She looked at him with another smile, this one far more…sharkish…than she normally exhibited. "Right, Daddy?"

"Y-yes, right, of course, dear, anything you say," he stuttered out while rapidly nodding his head in agreement. He would do anything for this woman, his wife, the woman he loved, future mother of their future children ( _triplets! well, he always said 'it's never twins' ha ha ha ha…._ ) - and he had, indeed, promised all that. "All that," he said aloud, his heart rate and breathing returning to normal as he reached that epiphany. "I would do anything for you, for all of you, Molly, I did promise. And I meant it."

He offered her a crooked smile as he clasped her small hands in his. "I always mean what I say to you, Molly, always have, always will."

She kissed him, and, beaming, hand in hand, they headed into the sitting room where he settled her tenderly on the sofa and turned on the TV so they could watch the Christmas panto together.


End file.
